I am Human
by DarthHawke
Summary: Having no memory of his past and facing an uncertain future, Robin must fight mad kings, evil sorcerers, and a relentless undead horde. But with the help of his friends and family, he has the power to potentially change destiny itself. A faithful retelling of Nintendo's hit game, Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, readers and fellow authors! This is DarthHawke, and the story below is my first attempt at fanfiction.**

 **To start off, I really love Fire Emblem: Awakening. The story, the characters, the fact that it's a strategic dating-sim (don't see that combo often in video-games). It's by far my favorite game on the DS, so I figured I'd write my own fanfiction in honor of it. And on the day that FE: Fates comes out in the US. I can honestly say I didn't plan that.**

 **This story is intended to be my own "canon" idea of the game. It will follow the events of the game, but with more backstory to tie in other FE games like Gaiden and Genealogy of the Holy War (you wouldn't believe the amount of time I spent reviewing the timelines of the games to work out a plausible plot). I will also be including my own original characters, because Say'ri and Flavia deserve their own unique children! Some of the chapters will have some dark moments and scenes of violence, so I'm rating this story "M" to be safe.**

 **On a personal note, I've read a lot of FE fanfics on this site, and I've been planning this story for awhile, so the last thing I want to do is steal the ideas of another writer whose story I may have read a long time ago. I've worked to the best of my ability to edit my own ideas to be as unique and original as possible. If anyone believes a part of my story is too similar to another author's, please let me know immediately.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. FE: Awakening is the intellectual and commercial product of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. All original characters and events are included solely for the purpose of this story. This is a work of fanfiction by a guy who simply enjoys a good story.**

 **Alright, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Premonition of Despair**

A low, shrill hum resonated through the cavernous hall of the Dragon's Table, creating a noise uncannily similar to the creature it was named for. Foul energy swirled around the massive stone columns that ran its length, and the braziers on each pillar cast flickering shadows that danced in each dark recess.

Two men moved quickly in between the columns. At first glance, the two couldn't appear more different. The man in the lead moved with brisk, confident steps, his muscular frame inferring years spent fighting on the battlefield. His bright steel armor and white cape stood in stark contrast to the shadows that surrounded them, while his cobalt-blue hair looked almost black in the darkness.

The other moved with much less surety, frequently looking back toward the entrance of the hall. A large purple and black coat hung from his thin frame, and his facial features were largely obscured by the hood pulled low over his face.

The armored man halted his steps behind a column and beckoned his robed comrade to his side. He quickly poked his head out, looking for some sign of danger. "I don't see Validar or the Emblem, Robin. Is it possible he isn't here?"

The hooded man, Robin, looked out from behind the column as well. "He has to be, Chrom. We both saw him enter."

"Well, could he have gone out a back way? If we don't find him soon, we should rejoin the others outside."

Robin sighed, "Alright, just a few more minutes. But I know he's here. Don't ask me how, but I can feel it."

"Oh don't hide on my account. This is a momentous occasion. Please, I would be honored if you would join me," taunted a sinister voice from the end of the hall.

Both men immediately jumped out from behind the column. Chrom drew a long broadsword from the scabbard at his side. Meanwhile, Robin pulled out a well-worn book from the inside of his coat.

Before them stood their target, an unnaturally thin man in dark purple robes with swept-back, graying hair. Validar, the man who had caused both of them so much suffering, was finally within their grasp. The lines of his narrow face twisted into a sneer as he pulled his own tome from his robes, but unlike Robin's mahogany-colored book, Validar's was jet black with six purple eyes glowing on the cover.

The moment he opened it, dark energy materialized in his hand, crackling like lightning.

The focal point of the dark ritual, the Fire Emblem, rested behind Validar. It sucked in the ambient energy in the hall, giving off an eerie purple light that only grew stronger with the more energy it absorbed. The sight of it made Robin's breath catch. The sheer amount of dark magic coalescing before him made his head twinge and body ache, and every step he took towards the altar only made the discomfort increase.

He barely had time to move when Validar threw his hand forward, releasing the energy toward Chrom and himself.

Chrom took the lead and sprinted ahead of Robin. His sword blazed with light as the blast of energy made contact with it, dissolving much of the dark energy back into the air. Chrom lost none of his momentum, launching forward into a series of lightning-fast attacks against the dark sorcerer. Validar responded in kind, releasing a salvo of magic against the Lord. For a few seconds, the two were at a standstill.

Robin flanked the two as he charged his own lightning spell. _Wait, wait, have to time this just…uh-oh!_

Validar vanished from sight, appearing high above them. His next blast fell between the two, throwing them backwards. Robin managed to release his spell before slamming into the ground. The orb of magic rocketed toward the sorcerer before exploding, leaving a twenty foot crater in the ceiling where it made contact.

"Did you hit him!" Chrom yelled from across the hall. The strength of the blast has put a large amount of space between the two. Too far for Robin to effectively protect Chrom.

Before Robin could respond, another discharge of dark energy threw Chrom into a pillar behind him. Validar stood at the far side of the hall, already aiming another attack at the blue-haired swordfighter. As Validar released the magic, Robin fired his own spell to intercept it. The two spells collided in mid-air and detonated in a massive conflagration of energy.

The explosion kicked up the centuries of dust in the great hall, making it impossible to see for a few moments. As the dust cleared, Robin could see Validar's face contorted in a viscous scowl. To his right, he could see Chrom try to struggle to his feet before falling back to the ground, holding his side with a pained expression on his face.

 _Damn it_ , _his old wound is acting up!_

"Chrom!" Robin cried, running to his comrade's side and lifting him to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Falchion took most of the blow," he coughed. Despite his reassurances, Robin could see the fatigue etched across Chrom's face. He felt a warm wetness on his hand. Looking down, he saw his hand covered in blood. It was Chrom's.

"Chrom, we need to retreat. Wait for backup. Something! Maybe it's not our destiny to be victorious today!" he pleaded. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out. If we don't retreat now, I'll…"

Despite his pain, Chrom placed a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled. "No, Robin. This is it! This is our final battle! You're one of us, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin looked at the man beside him, the man he would follow to the darkest corners of the world, the man who had followed him to his darkest corners, and smiled back. "All right, let's end this."

A cackle from Validar made them turn. "Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" he spat.

Without a word, Chrom and Robin charged again. This time they attacked in tandem, sword and magic flowing into a seamless flurry of attacks. Validar tried to keep up, expelling dark energy as fast as he could, but even his masterful skill couldn't compare to the output of the two.

Slowly, the dark sorcerer was pushed back. Suddenly, Validar's magic faltered, sending out much less force than it previously had. Before he could recover, Robin threw a blast of lighting at him. It made contact, stunning the sorcerer. Chrom saw the opening and dashed forward. With a savage war-cry he planted Falchion in Validar's chest.

The dark sorcerer let out a low groan of pain as Chrom withdrew the blade from his chest. The moan turned into a terrifying shriek as he erupted in dark-purple flames. He fell to the ground howling as the dark flames consumed his body.

Chrom looked back towards Robin, a smile spreading across his face at the thought of finally achieving victory. Robin returned the grin, but cringed as a spike of pain drove into his mind.

 _No, he's dead. So why doesn't this pain go away?_ As an answer to his question, Robin saw the smoldering pile of Validar's remains rear up from the ground.

"This isn't over! Damn you, DAMN YOU BOTH!" his blackened body roared as it unleashed all the energy it had left in one single strike.

Time seemed to slow as the magic closed in on the two men. Chrom's back was turned. He wouldn't be able to dodge the blow. Instinctively, Robin pushed his friend out of the way as the massive orb of dark energy collided into his body. He felt his ribs crack as the force of the blast propelled him down the hallway. The landing knocked the air from his lungs.

Robin struggled to breathe as he felt Chrom's hand on his shoulder. As he was helped up, he saw what was left of Validar vanish in a wisp of dark smoke.

"That's the end of him," he heard Chrom say. "Thanks to you we carried the day. It's finally over…"

Whatever else his friend said was drowned out as a new wave of pain assaulted Robin. He felt his head spin as red veins blurred his vision. He felt his hand moving against his will.

 _No, not again! Chrom, run!_ he tried to shout, but no sound came out.

"Robin, what's wrong…" Chrom's eyes widened in shock as a sliver of lightning pierced his chest. With the little control that he had, Robin looked down and saw the static discharge crackling from his fingers. He jerked his head back up, a look of horror on his face as he saw his friend's pained expression.

"This isn't…isn't your fault," Chrom rasped, staggering forward slightly. "Promise me…promise me you'll escape from here. Promise me…" With a final gasp, he fell forward. Robin saw a pained smile on his face before he hit the ground.

Robin struggled to move his feet, using every ounce of strength he could muster to inch his way over to Chrom's motionless body. Every second was torture to him, both from the relentless waves of pain and the horror of what he had just done. When he finally reached him, he turned Chrom over, hoping against hope that somehow, someway, his friend would still be alive.

However, the moment he saw Chrom's lifeless eyes, he truly realized what he'd done. Robin had killed his best friend.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at what he had wrought. His mind reeled. "Chrom…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he moaned.

It was too much. He threw his head back, letting his shrieks fill the dark hall. He cursed the gods for allowing this to happen, cursed Validar for all the pain and suffering he had inflicted. But most of all, he cursed himself for his own weakness. His laments were met with silence. The dragon carvings that lined the walls stared at him all the while, answering his cries with callous silence.

A low chuckle drifted down the corridor, somehow louder than Robin's howling. He lurched forward as renewed pain, stronger than he'd ever experienced, tore through his body. It was unbearable, overriding any other sensation. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. Through it all, he felt something, so dark and menacing he couldn't begin to comprehend, settle in his mind.

The ground quaked beneath his body. Above him, the ceiling of the cavern was ripped asunder. Chunks of stone the size of houses fell around him. Chrom's body disappeared among the debris. With the last of his strength Robin looked upward. The last thing he saw was six massive, hate-filled eyes staring back at him, burning into his very soul.

A flash of red hair and a young child's laughter were the last thoughts he had as the foul presence swallowed what was left of his consciousness. He gave one last pained cry, a cry that sounded more like a maniac cackle than a scream, before collapsing. Then he felt no more.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment. I can be a bit self-conscious with my writing, and as this is my first fanfic, I'd appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Tactician**

The Dragon's Table. Validar and the Fire Emblem. Chrom dying. Robin fought desperately to keep the images clear in his mind as they grew more and more blurry. Ever so slowly, he felt sensation returning to his body. The grass under his cloak, the wind in his face, the smell of flowers in the air, each feeling distracted him from remembering the events of the dream. Or was it a vision. It was so difficult to recall what he had seen.

Any concentration he still had was instantly broken when a small, hard object jabbed him in the small of his back. He left out a groan as something heavy fell over him with a loud "oww!" Stirring from his slumber, he could make out two voices speaking above him.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_ ," said the first person, high-pitched and obviously female.

"What do you propose we do?" replied a deeper, masculine voice. A voice Robin could swear he had heard before.

Robin opened his eyes as the first voice sputtered out her uncertainty reply. After giving his vision a few seconds to come into focus, he could make out two people—a man and woman—standing above him, blocking out the sunlight. The woman couldn't have been more than sixteen years old, with sky-blue eyes and honey-blonde hair tied into two untidy ponytails.

The man, however, with his cobalt-blue hair and similarly colored eyes, struck Robin as oddly familiar. Both strangers' eyes widened in surprise as they met his own.

"I see you're awake now," the blue-haired man said, a gentle note of kindness in his voice.

"Hey there!" The young girl added, sporting her own big smile for reassurance.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Here, give me your hand. You're liable to trip my sister again if you don't." The blonde haired girl huffed a reply as Robin grabbed the man's arm.

As he was pulled up, Robin couldn't help but notice a purple tattoo on the back of his right hand—three pairs of eyes connected by two, intertwining lines. Something about the mark seemed familiar to Robin, but he couldn't place the significance.

 _How many more things am I going to fail to remember today?_ he thought as he fully stood up, only to almost fall forward as his legs gave out. Fortunately, the two people caught him in time.

"Whoa there! You all right?" the man asked with a note of concern. As they righted him, he felt strength returning to his body.

"Y-yes…Thank you, Chrom," Robin answered. _How did I know that?_

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I…It's strange…You name, it just…came to me…"

Chrom cocked an eyebrow in response. "Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…It's…hmm?" he struggled for an answer, coming up empty. _What's my name! Why can't I remember anything!_

"…You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if…I'm sorry, where am I, exactly?"

The blonde-haired girl piped up a Robin's uncertainty, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" a voice said from behind the two.

Glancing over their shoulders, Robin saw a tall man holding the reins of a very large warhorse covered nose to hoof in heavy blue-and-white armor in one hand and a very long, very sharp lance in the other. The only part of the man that wasn't covered in similarly-colored plate armor was his head and face, which was currently sporting a very noticeable frown of disbelief.

"B-but it's the truth!" Robin stammered, praying someone would believe him.

"What if it _is_ true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?" Chrom asked.

 _Who tends sheep in full battle armor?_ Robin thought incredulously.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into out flock. Particularly one so well-armed," the knight, Frederick, responded with wariness.

 _Well-armed?_ Looking down, Robin saw what Frederick was referring to. Strapped to his left waist was a sword. On his opposite waist was a small hunting dagger. Looking back at the three, Robin held in hands up in as a show of innocence.

"Right then—we'll take him back to Southtown and sort this out there," Chrom said with a sigh.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" Robin demanded. He was still in shock from everything that had transpired in the past few minutes. Waking up with no memories and being held at spear-point didn't seem like the greatest way to start the day.

Chrom raised a hand to ease his suspicions. "Peace friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." With that, the young man turned and started walking away, the young girl following close behind him. Frederick remained in place, waiting for Robin to begin moving. With a sigh of defeat, Robin began walking as well, feeling the eyes of the armored man on him with every step he took.

As they walked to the town Chrom had mentioned, Robin took the time to inspect his surroundings. They were travelling through a large, open field toward a small hill in the distance. A few thin trees dotted the outskirts of the plain. The grass beneath them reached to their ankles and swayed gently in a warm breeze.

 _It must be springtime. The farmers here should be ready to plow their fields soon. Huh, at least I can remember agricultural practices. Maybe I'm a farmer. Though that doesn't explain the sword._

He gently pulled the sword a few inches out of its scabbard, inspecting the blade. It was bronze-colored and the edge was dulled slightly. The dagger on the other hand was honed to a razor edge, perfect for skinning dead game. _Or maybe I was a hunter_ , he mused.

A grunt of warning from Frederick made Robin return the weapons to their respective sheathes. He looked down to inspect everything else on him. Most prominent was his large, dark coat. The sleeves were covered in purple symbols similar to the tattoo on Robin's right hand, while a large hood hung from the back to protect the wearer from the worst of the elements. A plain grey shirt, pants, and slightly worn travelling boots completed his attire.

Inspecting his coat further, Robin noticed an inner sleeve down near his waist. Feeling inside, his fingers brushed against what felt like a large book. Robin pulled the book out, inspecting the intricate symbols that adorned the cover. The pages themselves were filled with similar characters and odd pictures, none of which the amnesiac young man could read.

 _Could I have been able to read these before I lost my memory?_ Flipping through the pages, he stopped as he came across a particular passage. Like the rest of the book, most of the words were indecipherable, but one word at the very end caught his attention—"Thunder."

As Robin slowly read the words to himself, syllable by syllable, he felt a to himself, he felt sstantly, releasing the pent-up energy n the back of his mindStrike thine enemies with slight pressure building in the palm of his right hand. Curious of the sensation, he opened his hand to inspect the odd sensation and yelped as a jolt of electricity arched from his fingers into his body. _What the hell was that!_

Robin stowed the book back in his pocket as Chrom and Lissa turned around, looking at him inquisitively. He shrugged shyly, still feeling numb from the shock he had received. "Sorry, I, uh, stubbed my toe on something." Lissa giggled slightly, and behind him, he heard Frederick give an exasperated sigh.

After a few more minutes of walking, Robin decided to address his new "companions." "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" _It's not like I could escape if I wanted to. On open terrain like this, I would be caught by Frederick in no time._

Chrom let out a small chuckle. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Now it was Frederick's turn to let out a laugh. "You've never heard of the halidom? Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please," Chrom interrupted, "Yes, this land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed with a pout. She turned to Robin with a wide smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening! This area has been lousy with them recently."

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?…In full armor?" Robin asked, saying aloud the question he had thought earlier.

Unlike the fully-armored Frederick, Chrom wore much less in the way of defense, the pauldron on his left shoulder being the only thing that could be classified as armor. His right arm was completely bare of protection. Decorative but sturdy leather and heavy cloth protected the rest of his body, while a large broadsword with a teardrop-shaped guard hung from his left hip.

Lissa was even less protected, wearing only a bright-yellow dress and carrying an ornate-looking staff. Robin thought it was some type of mace at first glance, but quickly determined it was far too delicate for any sort of combat.

"Heh. It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," the knight grunted. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise," he added with a subtle but not unnoticed tone of cynicism.

"I understand, Sir Frederick," Robin replied delicately, hoping to avoid earning any more of the knight's ire. "My name is Robin, and I…" Robin stopped in his tracks at the sudden remembrance of his name. Chrom and Lissa turned to him with surprised looks on both their faces.

"I just remembered that. I wonder why? Oh well, I suppose that's one mystery solved at least."

"How convenient," said Frederick.

"Robin? Is that foreign?" Chrom inquired before turning back to continue walking. They had reached the base of the hill and had just begun their ascent to the top. "Ah, well. We can discuss it once we get back to town. You'll be able to see it at the top of …"

"Milord, look!" Frederick interjected, pointed up at the top of the hill.

Everyone turned to where Frederick was pointing. A thick plume of smoke had appeared from behind the crest of the hill and was quickly rising into what had been a clear blue sky.

"Could that be coming from the town. You said there were brigands in the area," Robin asked.

"Maybe they're having a harvest festival and lit a bonfire," Lissa answered nervously.

"In springtime? Not likely," replied Frederick warily, his grip tightening around his spear.

Without giving his own answer, Chrom dashed up the hill. Robin, Frederick, and Lissa weren't far behind. As they reached the crest, Robin saw his fears confirmed. Below them rested Southtown, a small village built on either side of a slowly-flowing river. The town was roughly circular in shape, with the houses closer to the epicenter being more densely packed than those farther out. A large stone building, which Robin assumed was the village church, stood adjacent to an open market area in the center of town. Many of the thatch-roofed houses surrounding the church were engulfed in flames.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom yelled, already making the descent. Even from the top of the hill, Robin could hear the screams of the villagers.

"Milord, what about him?" Frederick asked, obviously referring to Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait." Frederick looked like he was going to argue with the order, but simply nodded in affirmation as he mounted his horse to charge down as well.

"Come on Robin, let's go already!" Lissa shouted as she too started moving.

"But what about…," Robin groaned, unsure of what he should do. On one hand, if he wanted to flee, now would probably be the most opportune time. Chrom and Frederick had already reached the first houses with Lissa not far behind. With them busy taking on a pack of bandits, it would be easy for him to slip away.

But that left another, perhaps more pressing issue; where was he to go? A man with no memories, money, or sense of where he was didn't stand much chance of surviving alone in the wilderness. Travelling with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick currently offered him the best chance to find out who he was.

 _Provided they actually believe I'm telling the truth. They'll probably think I was a diversion to keep them away from the village. Hell, if that Frederick guy had it his way, I'd be chained up the moment the battle was over and interrogated._

However, deep down he knew that Chrom wouldn't let that happen. Despite only knowing the man for a few short hours, Robin felt that he could trust the blue-haired swordsman.

 _He didn't know me, but he stopped to help all the same. It's only right I repay the favor._ With another groan, Robin started down the hill after the three. _His selflessness better not get me killed!_

Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were nowhere to be seen as Robin entered the outskirts of the village. He moved slowly from house to house, wary of any sound or movement that might signal a bandit attack. He saw and heard neither, emboldening him to move more quickly toward the center of town.

He had just made the transition from the narrow dirt roads of the outer towns to the neatly-cobbled inner streets when a woman's scream from a nearby house stopped him in in his tracks. Robin immediately moved toward the cry, pressing himself next to the busted-in front door. He carefully poked his head out to look inside.

The furniture of what had once been a simple-yet-homely living room lay battered and broken across the floor. A large, fur-covered man, rusty axe in hand, stood in the center of the room, cornering an elderly man and woman who Robin presumed were the owners of the home. The bandit took a step forward, raising his weapon menacingly.

"I ain't gonna ask again. Tell me where ya keep your gold and I just might let ya live," he demanded.

The elderly man moved himself protectively in front of his wife. "Please, we're simple farmers. We don't have any gold."

"Well then too bad for ya." He raised his axe even higher, preparing to bring it down.

"Let them go," Robin shouted as he entered the room with his sword drawn.

The bandit wheeled around and laughed when he saw his challenger. "And who do ya think you are, ya little runt?"

Robin tightened his grip on his sword. "The one who's going to stop you." The words sounded more imposing in his head.

"I'd like to see ya try," he chuckled as he charged forward.

As Robin avoided the bandit's wild axe swings, he realized something; despite his amnesia, he instantly knew that he had never used a sword in battle before. His dodges were uncoordinated, and it took everything he had to keep hold of his blade. Slowly but surely, he was pushed backwards toward a wall.

"Any last words," the bandit growled as Robin's back hit the wall. He had no more room left to maneuver.

Going for broke, he decided to stoke the bandit's anger. "Only that if I die, it has to be to a great oaf like you."

That did it. With a savage yell, the bandit made a horizontal swipe to behead Robin. At the last moment, he ducked, the axe sinking into the wood just inches above his head. The bandit tried to pull the weapon out, but it was buried to deep. Seeing his opportunity, Robin drove his sword through his enemy's chest, his fur armor providing no protection. Mouth agape, the bandit gave out a wordless cry before collapsing to the floor.

Robin slumped to the floor as well, breathing heavily as he tried to steady his nerves. His mind raced at the fact that not only had he killed someone, he had nearly died doing so.

So focused was he on his internal dilemma, he faced to notice the elderly man approach him until he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. The unexpected sensation man Robin jump.

"Easy there, son, easy. Are you alright?" the man asked soothingly.

"I…I'm fine," Robin replied as he slowly got to his feet. "Are you both ok, though?"

The old man smiled. "We are, thanks to you. You saved our lives, young man."

"It was nothing." He couldn't help but blush slightly from the old man's compliments.

"If I may, how did you know taunting that ruffian would work?" The comment made Robin pause for a moment. The idea to provoke the bandit's anger had just come to him. It was as if he had subconsciously judged his enemy's strengths and weaknesses to determine the most effective strategy.

"I'm not sure. It just seemed like the best plan at the time."

The elderly man didn't question Robin's judgement. "Well then, how can we repay you?"

Placing his sword back in its sheath, Robin turned toward the door. "What's the fastest way to the center of town?"

* * *

The bodies of dead bandits confirmed that Robin was headed in the right direction as he moved closer to the market square at the center of town. Unfortunately, many of the buildings in the area were engulfed in flames, no doubt from the brigands who had met such a fitting end at the end of Chrom's sword and Frederick's lance. Still, Robin worried for the welfare of the townspeople who once called these buildings home.

Rounding a corner, he finally saw Chrom and Frederick, side-by-side, fighting a group of bandits amid the burning market stalls. Unlike his own attempt at combat, the two advanced quickly and efficiently, using sword and spear to strike down anyone in the wake. Lissa stood behind them, close but far enough away that her brother wouldn't be able to reach her in time if she were attacked. Something in Robin's mind told him that despite their skill, everything about the three's approach to battle was all wrong.

Sure enough, a hint of motion in the house behind Lissa drew his attention. A sword-wielding bandit, having used the burning structures to flank the sword and spear duo, emerged from the door, heading straight for the blonde-haired girl. Neither Chrom nor Frederick noticed him approaching.

"Lissa, behind you!" Robin yelled, pushing himself faster to intercept the brute. Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick jerked their heads around in the direction of Robin's voice, seeing the bandit in the process. Lissa gave out a cry and tried to jump backward, but she was moving to slow to avoid the impending strike.

Robin acted without thinking, charging into the man's side at full speed. The impact sent both men to the ground, jarring their senses. As Robin struggled to get back on his feet, a heavy weight pressed on top of him, further knocking the air from his lungs. He could barely make out the silhouette of the bandit, but he did notice the sword moving to his throat.

Groping for anything that could help, Robin fingers brushed across the tome in his coat. Remembering the sensation he had received earlier, he recited the words in his mind as fast as possible. As the familiar power returned to his hand, he placed it against the furred man's chest. The bandit must have sensed what Robin was doing, as he looked down with fear at the energy cackling in Robin's fingers.

Before he could utter a sound, Robin released the energy. The force threw the bandit off Robin's body. Struggling to prop himself up, Robin could see the now severely wounded man trying to get up as well, but Chrom was immediately on him. A quick slash from his broadsword ensured the bandit wouldn't rise again.

Chrom turned back towards the amnesiac, surprised, "Robin! You followed us! Why?"

"I…I'm not truly certain myself," he replied, forcing himself to his feet. "But I'm armed, and if I have the ability to help, I should, right? That is, if you'll have me?"

A look of newfound respect appeared on Chrom's face. "Of course," he said. "Strength in numbers. Just stay close."

A strong hug from Lissa cut off any response Robin was going to give. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated. "That was incredible how selfless you were."

Robin winced and groaned, causing Lissa to back off. "Robin, are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I think I may have cracked a rib."

"Here, let me help you," Lissa said, setting the end of her staff on Robin's chest.

"That's nice Lissa, but I don't know what that staff can do to…help?" Robin fell silent as a warm energy flowed into his body, immediately stopping the pain. Lissa pulled back, allowing him to feel his side. The area was still a little tender, but otherwise was completely healed. "That's amazing!" he gawked.

"I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you guys get hurt, I'll be the one stitching your bones back together with my trusty staff," she giggled.

"Milord," Frederick interjected from atop his horse, "how do you know Robin can be trusted?"

Robin saw a hint of annoyance cross the blue-haired swordsman's face. "He's lent us his strength and protected Lissa. That makes him a friend."

"Very well, milord," he replied before turning his attention to the amnesiac. "But remember, Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. Perhaps it would be wise to use your sword rather than your body when fighting."

"Oh, I don't know, Frederick. Did you see the way he threw that guy off him? He can use magic," Lissa pointed out.

"Sword or magic, any help is appreciated," Chrom pointed out. "Come on, everyone, there are only a few more bandits left."

"Chrom, wait," Robin said. Seeing the previous skirmish had given Robin an idea, and he hoped the three would listen. "Please don't take offense to this, but I think you're approaching this battle all wrong."

"Excuse me," he replied, more surprised than annoyed.

"It's just that, you and Frederick are both amazing fighters, but in that last fight, Lissa was completely vulnerable to attack. Chrom, you should hang closer to her. That way you can keep her safe and Lissa can heal you if you're injured. Frederick, you have the best defense and mobility of the four of us. While Chrom deals with the bandits head on, you can flank them and take them out."

The knight scoffed. "You expect us to take tactical advice from you, a man with no memories who only few hours ago didn't know his own name?" While Frederick's rebuttal was laden with sarcasm, Robin had to admit it made sense.

"I know it sounds crazy, but when I'm on the battlefield, it's like I can see the enemy's strengths and weaknesses, predict the way they'll move, understand terrain advantages…" Robin trailed off. He was trying to convince himself just as much as his new allies.

"And where will you be," Frederick inquired.

"By Chrom's side, using this," Robin held up his tome," to keep the bandits on their toes."

Chrom pondered the proposition for a moment before speaking. "You're right, Robin, it does sound crazy, but your tactical advice makes sense. So for now, we'll do it your way."

"Milord," Frederick said alarmingly, "I ask that you reconsider…"

Chrom raised his hand, interrupting the knight, "Peace Frederick, I understand your concerns. I'll make sure to watch my back. And if we die, I'll admit that you told me so," he joked.

"I pray that it doesn't come to that," Frederick sighed. "I only wish to keep you and Lady Lissa safe."

"I know Frederick, but please trust me on this. I don't believe Robin wishes to do us harm."

"Very well, but I will still keep an eye on him until the battle is over."

"I wouldn't ask any less of you," Chrom acquiesced. "Does that work for you, Robin?"

"Yes. Thank you, Chrom," Robin answered.

"Then let's move before the last of the bandits get away."

With that, the four headed off, moving slowly past the burning stalls until they came to the bank of the river that separated the town in two. A sturdy stone bridge spanned the length of the river, connecting the market square to the stone church that Robin had seen from outside of town.

Three bandits were hacking on the large wooden doors of the church with their axes, while a fourth stood back issuing orders. Judging by his large stature and the quality of his armor—fine bearskin, compared to the mangy wolf skins the other bandits wore—Robin assumed he was the leader.

"Get to it, boys. Once those doors come down, grab everything ya can and light the rest. And don't be afraid to have some fun. I hear these Ylissean women are quite the lookers," he cackled. His words only motivated the men to increase the fervor of their hacking.

Chrom, Frederick, Robin, and Lissa backtracked behind the nearest market stall to avoid detection. Peering from around cover, Chrom turned to the amnesiac mage. "So what's the plan?"

Robin thought for a moment, looking at his opponents and the bridge separating them. "Okay, Chrom and I will get the bandits' attention. All they have are axes, so they'll be forced to charge at us head on. We'll make our stand here. Frederick, do you see that market stall," he said, pointing to an untouched fruit stand twenty feet to his right. "Get behind it and flank the bandits once we engage them."

Without a word, Frederick moved himself and his horse behind the stall. Once he was in position, Robin turned to Lissa. "You stay right behind us and be ready with that staff."

"Right," Lissa nodded in affirmation.

Chrom and Robin both moved out from behind their cover, moving silently toward the bridge. The bandits remained unaware all the while, more focused on breaking down the doors than checking their rear. Halfway across the bridge, Robin motioned for Chrom to stop. He tightened his hold on his spellbook and recited the mystical syllables of his thunder spell. The familiar electrical energy gathered in his palm as he pointed it toward the bandit leader.

Once the energy had reached a sufficient level, he released the mental lock holding it back. A condensed bundle of electricity flew from Robin's hand and hit the bandit leader in the center of his back. The barbarian tumbled forward, stunned from the unexpected force of the magical attack. Struggling up, the bandit leader looked straight at Chrom and Robin with a look of sheer bewilderment that almost instantly turned into a malicious snarl.

"You lot," he motioned to his underlings, all of whom were now also focused on the mage and swordsman, "skin 'em alive!"

As the three bandits charged forward, Chrom and Robin were already retreating back towards the market stalls. As the reached their defensive position, Robin turned around, firing off another ball of lightning. It hit the lead bandit square in the head, sending him falling face-first to the ground.

"Nice shot!" he heard Lissa call out from behind him as the two other bandits reached them.

Chrom parried the axe strike of one bandit as his counterpart went straight for Robin. He tried firing off another thunder attack, but unlike the bandit on the bridge, this one was quicker, ducking under the ball of magic as he continued to advance. Just as he was about to raise his axe to strike Robin, the sound of a horse neighing from behind made him turn his head. The axe-wielder tried to turn in time to counter Frederick's spear thrust, but only managed to expose his side as the lance made contact under his arm.

As the second bandit fell, both Robin and Frederick turned to Chrom. The swordsman was dealing with his opponent with ease, and with a powerful slash sent the man's axe flying from his grip. The bandit could only stare at his disarmed hand as Chrom's backslash downed him.

Only the bandit leader remained, angrily brandishing his axe. "Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

Frederick leveled his lance and charged, but the leader expertly sidestepped and ran straight for Chrom before the knight could reign in his horse. The bandit's axe and Chrom's sword met in a shower of sparks as the two struggled to gain the upper hand.

 _I'll hit Chrom if I use my thunder spell_ , Robin thought as he drew his sword. Despite his inexperience, he ran forward, prepared to run the leader through. The leader saw the amnesiac from the corner of his eye, however, and pushed Chrom backward. In the same motion, he swung his axe around, knocking the sword from Robin's hand and sending him to the ground. He could only look helplessly at the bandit leader leering above him.

"Have some of this!" Lissa shouted as she swung her staff at the bandit's leg. It must have been heavier than it looked since Robin heard an audible snap when it connected. The bandit buckled and cried out in pain.

"You bi…!" he gasped as the point of Chrom's broadsword sprouted from his chest. He collapsed as Chrom yanked out the blade, giving one last pitiful groan as his life left him.

"Lissa, that staff isn't a weapon. What were you thinking?" Chrom demanded as he helped Robin to his feet.

"I was thinking someone needed to stop that jerk before he hurt Robin," Lissa shot back.

"And what if you got hurt in the process?"

"If you don't want me to get hurt, why did you bring me along?"

"There is a difference between joining the Shepherds and risking your life…"

"If I may interrupt," Robin said, placing himself between the arguing siblings, "I'm extremely grateful to both of you for saving my life."

His acknowledgement seemed to placate the two for the moment. Meanwhile, Frederick had dismounted and rejoined the group. Behind him, the doors to the church were opened, and the freed villagers were cautiously making their way outside. A few were beginning to group up to begin the process of putting out the fires. "Milord, that was the last of the bandits. One of the trapped townspeople said they've been hounding the area for the past week. Their leader," he gestured to the bandit's corpse, "was named Garrett."

"Garrett," Chrom acknowledged. "I recognize the name. I thought he sounded like he from Plegia."

"Plegia? Is that another country? Like Ylisse?" Robin inquired.

Chrom nodded. "Yes. Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They began sending raiding parties into our territory about a year ago hoping to instigate a war."

"And these poor townspeople are the ones who suffer. They're completely innocent and completely helpless," Lissa lamented.

Frederick placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They do have us, milady; Shepherds to protect the sheep, so to speak."

Something in the knight's comment made Lissa's face light up. She turned to Chrom excitedly. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we make Robin a Shepherd?! He can use sword, sorcery, and tactics. Talk about a triple threat!"

The excessive praise made Robin blush. "Well, to be honest, I don't think I've used a sword before today," he said sheepishly. "And I still need to get a handle on this whole magic thing. Really, I'm not that impressive."

Chrom shook his head. "No, Lissa's right, Robin. You know how to handle yourself in a fight. More importantly, you risked your life to protect our countrymen and women. We'd be honored to have you in the Shepherds. Right, Frederick?" he asked, looking at the blue-plated knight.

Frederick shifted his grip on his horse's reigns and stared at the ground for a few moments. Finally, he looked back at Chrom. "Milord, I still have my doubts if Robin's claims are true. As you said, we face troubling times. It would be unwise to give him our trust without being certain of his origins and motives."

"However," he continued, "we are indebted to him for the help he gave today. If you wish to make Robin a Shepherd, I will support your decision unless future events should prove otherwise."

Chrom gave Robin a small smile. "Well, that may not sound like the most welcoming invitation, but trust me, coming from Frederick it's high praise. So, what do you say? Will you join us as our tactician?" He held out his hand.

Robin contemplated the offer, marveling in his mind how fast events had unfolded in only one day. To go from amnesiac prisoner to potential tactician so fast was astounding. However, he still knew nothing about his life aside from his name.

 _Perhaps joining the Shepherds will give me the chance to find out more about myself_ , he pondered. The idea made more and more sense as he thought about it. He would be bound to find out something by travelling across Ylisse. Looking at his new comrades, Robin saw Chrom and Lissa both had expecting smiles on the faces. Smiling himself, he firmly grasped Chrom's arm.

"I would be honored."

* * *

 **Greeting everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading the latest chapter. I was genuinely surprised how long it ended up being. Introducing Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, trying to make Robin's amnesia realistic, battle scenes, etc..., all made this a cozy thirteen page long chapter.**

 **As the tags for this no story show, this will be a Robin/Cordelia fanfic. They're my favorite pairing after Robin/Lucina, but their are a lot of those fanfic stories out there already, so I thought I'd mix it up a bit. Also, Severa and Morgan get to be sisters, so yay. There aren't enough siblings in Awakening to begin with.** **I've heard good things about Fates so far. Haven't gotten my hands on it yet (think I'll what until Revelations comes out). Even worse, I can't decide between Azura, Hinoka, or Caeldori to support first.**

 **Please leave comments. DarthHawke out.**


End file.
